


Venting

by UltimateSTH



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But Not In The Usual Way, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Sonic gets affected by those 6 months, becuz I always wanted to write that for some reason, or Sonic and Shadow have a heart to heart while Sonic casually butchers someone:the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSTH/pseuds/UltimateSTH
Summary: He needed to get over the hatred in some way or another. These clones would help him.
Kudos: 22





	Venting

*Thud*

“You know it’s fake, right?”

*Thud*

“There’s thousands like them, they’re probably not the same one”

*Thud*

“This won’t bring you happiness”

*Thud*

“It won’t fix your problems”

*Crunch*

“...Being capable of mutilating those clones is still surprising to me, I wonder if Infinite is just as sick as you when it comes to this kind of thing”

Sonic had to agree with Shadow, the first time he did something like this he expected the clone to vanish after he cracked it’s skull, instead it’s leaking red cubes as a replacement for blood and the area of it’s skull is glitching.

But he welcomed it, makes beating these things like even more satisfying.

He grabbed the arm of the Zavok’s clone, he wanted to try something new with the clones. He started pulling it with his arm and pinned the clone with his foot.

“You sure you shouldn’t come back to the others right now? they might be worried”

“I told them that I was fine and that I was gonna keep guarding the place in case Eggman launches a surprise attack, besides they’re likely napping right now, which means I can do this calmly”

“You put a lot of foresight to mutilate some clones, that’s creepy...and kinda hardcore coming from you”

“Yeah, it’s creepy, but these guys did creepy things to me, so…” He said as he heard some weird glitching sounds from the arm, which he thinks it means…

*Ripping*

Yup.

He looked at the dismembered arm of the Zavok clone, once again leaking red cubes as replacement for blood and the areas where it was severed where glitching constantly.

He decided to do something different to the other arm and grabbed it’s hand.

“And tell me, does this make you forget about your time in the Death Egg?” He said as Sonic ripped one finger from the clone’s hand.

“No, but it helps me feel a little better” He ripped another finger.

“You could just talk about this with your fox kid” Sonic ripped another finger.

“You already know why I can’t tell anyone about this, at least not until the war is over and we win” He removed yet another finger.

“It’s ok to admit stuff like this gets to you” He said while rolling his eyes, while Sonic ripped off the final finger, the hand was leaking the red cube blood substitute from where the fingers used to be.

“You say that, but the first time you saw me like this you flipped out that I get affected with trauma and crap, clearly if you acted like that I don’t wanna imagine the others” He said as he did a casual karate chop on the shoulder, cracking it open as it was nothing.

He did a small look at his hand, satisfied at how strong he is getting by the second. Now he was coming up with what else to do to this clone.

He got up and grabbed the clone’s leg with one arm while pinning what’s left of its body with his own leg.

He began janking it.

“I suppose you’re right, tell me, are you gonna do something like this to Eggman and that jackal if you ever get your hands on them?”

“Absolutely!” He said in a chirpy tone as the leg was ripped apart. “Those two broke me and did horrible shit to me and everyone, I’m gonna return the favor” His smile turned slightly...off for a second, coupled with his overly chirpy tone and his horrifying mutilation of the clone, it gave a rather...interesting image.

He began to move into the other leg. This time he didn’t want to rip.

He positioned his foot in the thigh section of the leg and began to apply pressure into it.

“What did they even do to you while you were up there?” He asked right before he heard a nasty crunch.

Sonic, inspecting the sector of the leg he just crushed, noticed it was glitching, so he moved to the lower part to do it again.

“Well, daily beatings where the minor things, they sucked, especially because Eggman put his hate into them, but then I got strong enough that they didn’t hurt anymore” He said as he crushed the sector of the leg he was stepping on and moved on to the next.

“Then there was the mental and psychological attacks, Eggman wanted to remind me how I failed every chance he got, wanted to tell me how much everyone was suffering, wanted to show me how badly the world suffered...you get the idea”

Third crunch, Sonic even applied enough force to create a dent on the ground.

He moved on to the next sector.

“But it didn’t stop there, they did everything they could to break me, did you know the Phantom Ruby can be used for mindfucking? I did and let me tell you...it does an amazing job at it”

“...What did it show you?”

“My friends dying and calling me a failure, a world where Eggman controlled reality itself, all my repressed trauma coming back to haunt me, all the Chili Dogs in the world tasting like the one at Eggmanland, being drowned over and over again...which they tried to do in Real Life too by the way and so, so on…” He said in a non caring tone which betrayed how the fourth crunch was the nastiest of all, outright obliterating that sector of the leg.

Even Shadow got a little uncomfortable from that.

“I could go on, but I feel I got my point across” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yeah, you did” Shadow agreed.

He then watched as Sonic finished with the leg and ripped off the tail of the clone, then before he was about to do...whatever the hell he would do with the chest, another question surfaced on his mind.

“Do Eggman and Infinite know about-”

“No, they don’t”

“How?”

“I Hid it from them”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah”

“How?”

“...I didn’t want them to get the satisfaction of seeing me broken until they exhaled their last breath, that’s what they want from me and I not gonna give it to them”

He then ripped the clone’s chest open with his bare hands as if it was made of paper mache. The whole clone was leaking Red Cubes and glitching constantly. It was downright unrecognizable now and was about to disappear soon.

“These things don’t disappear until you do enough damage, ain’t that neat? It’s like they care for my feelings” Sonic said in an amused tone...which given what he had just done made him look disturbing.

“Do you think Infinite makes them like that so he could do the same thing?” Wondered Shadow.

“Probably, I get the feeling he uses your clones for that”

“Why?”

“Just a hunch”

Sonic then sat on the ground as he watched the butchered clone disappear, there was more than he could play with, but he wanted to sit there, rest and...think about how fucked up him and everything became he guessed.

Shadow joined the silence, not wanting to disturb the blue hedgehog.

“I must be disgusting to look at now” Muttered the broken Hedgehog.

“No, I get how it feels, you just...need help”

“We need help, all of us I bet”

“...Yes”

Sonic sighed and got up.

“We’ll get through this, I know we can”

“Hmpf, nice to see you retained your optimism...I think”

“Gotta thank you for that”

“Me? Really?”

“Yeah, just having someone to talk about like you and not freaking out constantly about that made me feel a little better, I feel even better when this is over, everyone being safe and I get to make Eggy and Infi suffer the worst pain they will go through in their pathetic lives”

“That’s the spirit” Shadow felt a little weird saying that, but hey it made Sonic felt better, all the little things pile up.

“Anyways, thanks for the help, if you want you can go scout the place in case they launch a surprise attack, though I made sure they didn’t...or you can stay with me and watch me practicing my new hobby:Butchering, there’s some more that I can play with”

“Didn’t you do it before with Badniks?”

“Maybe, but I never put as much effort as I do now”

“Well...I’m glad you decided to take your hobby seriously now”

“Did...did you just tell a joke?”

“Maybe”

“You should do them more, you’re good at it”

“Even a joke as dark as that one?”

“Those are starting to grow into me, figure why”

“Anyways, wanna see what I can do next?”

“Hmpf, you need company so yes”

Sonic hmpfed triumphantly and started walking to the nearest clone, a clone of Chaos.

“Hey”

Sonic stopped and looked back at Shadow.

“...Do you want to...learn some Chaos Powers to use on the Doctor and the Jackal? We can use those clones to practice”

Sonic grinned...somewhat eerily.

“Yeah, seems a fantastic idea”


End file.
